


No

by Mewster7



Category: The Blackwell Pages - K. L. Armstrong
Genre: Angst, Fenwin is now a thing, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This fandom needs more people, i will be its captain and get it out of port
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewster7/pseuds/Mewster7
Summary: Fen's reaction to Baldwin's death at the end of the first book. A one-shot. Minor Fenwin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was scanning through the (extremely short) fanfiction archive for this fandom, and I realized that nobody had posted anything about this ship, so I decided That it would be my duty to become the captain of this ship.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the books The Blackwell Pages, if I did there would be much more Fen in them.

No.  
That was all he could think.  
No.  
Over and over again.  
No. No no no no no nonononononononononononononononononononono NO!  
He couldn't be dead. He was invincible, he couldn’t die. There was no way he was dead. Frey and Freya: they had magic, they could save him. But he knew, deep down he knew, that they wouldn’t be able to do anything.  
NO. There was no way, there was no way!  
Then that girl, Astrid, had accused him of killing his friend. He wanted to growl at her- to scream at her, but he could not, would not, get over the fact that he was dead.   
It was all her fault! She stands there blaming him when she herself is the murderer.  
No.  
NO!  
Baldwin was dead.  
no


End file.
